In various applications, it may be desired to know whether a signal includes a wanted signal. For example, when it is determined that a received signal does not include a wanted signal, it may be judged that the resources (for example frequencies, time slots, codes), which do not include a wanted signal, may be used for data transmission. This may lead to an efficient usage of the resources available.